Ben 20\Reo 19: Dimension Trap
' Ben 20/Reo 19: Dimension Trap' is a special crossover of''' Ben 20 and Reo 19 by Stick and Reo. It was first suggested by Stick and was agreed by Reo on the 20th July, 2013. The name was made by Reo while the article was by Stick. Its production date (wiki article creation) is also on 20th July, 2013. Its release date is also the same. Story The movie is about the main characters of the series Ben 20 and Reo 19, who are Ben Tennyson and Reo Jones, stuck together in Ben's dimension. Together, they must battle the Esoterica and the Forever Knights. Then, Ben will also need to send Reo back to his dimension. With Ben's foes of old returning, teaming up with the Esoterica from Reo's dimension, WILL THEY SUCCEED?! ''Find out in the ''Plot'' below!'' Plot ''Theme song plays'' first see a 15 years old Reo Jones as Jetray is fighting some Esotericas Note: The Esoterica's Plural form is unknown, so in this movie, a group of them will be called Esotericas Jetray: You guys don't stop do ya? shoots lasers at them, but they all disappear and show up somewhere else Jetray: come on!? transforms Fasttrack: Oh yeah! [He runs and punches all the Esotericas before they get away, but still other Esotericas show up and take them away. We see one behind Fasttrack. Fasttrack catches his leg as the Warrior dissappears with him. W''e see an unknown dimension. We zoom in to Fasttrack and the Esoterica Warrior.]'' Esoterica Warrior: Get off my leg! gets off and hits him in the face Fasttrack: Had enough? Esoterica Warrior: yes, Yes! Fasttrack: Now start speaking. Where are we? Esoterica Warrior: In the World of Mysteries! [Fasttrack is surprised and confused ] Fasttrack (Confused): In the What of What now? Esoterica Warrior: In the "World of Your Doom"! starts to Laugh evily in Ben 20's Dimension see a 21 years old Ben in his tower using telekinesis to lift a device while levitating as Mindmesser Mindmesser: (Humming) Hmm.. Done and done! reverts back to normal, holding the unknown device Ben: Ahh.. (Stands a bit further from an object in front of him which appears to be a somewhat spherical wall. Points the device at the wall) Okay.. (Turns on the gadget and it fires a laser-like beam into the wall, creating a somewhat portal or hole) This'll send me right to the nearest dimension. out of the blue, some Esoterica fly out of the portal with Fasttrack holding one of them Ben (Surprised): What the--?!! is carried straight towards Ben Fasttrack: Uh-oh.. Esoterica almost hit Ben while he transforms into Fourarms and punches them all down. He then sees Fasttrack and stops while turning into Sucker Punch to catch him. The Esoterica Warrior that Fasttrack was holding fell into the pile of beaten Esoterica. Sucker Punch then puts down Fasttrack and reverts back to human Fasttrack: Oh, thanks..I needed a help anyways. Ben: Who are you?! (Sees a blue Omnitrix symbol on Fasttrack's chest) Wait, is that an Omnitrix symbol? Fasttrack: No, it's the Accelertrix symbol. (Reverts back to human) Reo: I'm Reo Jones (Pulls out his right hand to give Ben a handshake) Ben: (Looks at him with a weird expression meaning that he feels strange and gives Reo a handshake however) Nice to meet you, umm... Reo. Reo: Nice to meet you too. Soo, um....where am I? Ben: Earth? Reo (Confused): Hmm... (Sees the device Ben made) Whoa! What is that thing?! (Excited and picks it up) Ben: It's a new device I've invented with my aliens Grey Matter, Brainstorm and Mindmesser. It allows me to travel through other dimensions. It opens a portal to the closest dimension and sucks me in. Though, it's just a prototype. I was testing it until you and these guys came in. Reo: That must be the reason why I'm here. It took me into your dimension while I was in theirs instead of bringing you there. Ben: Well, I guess so. Hmm.. (Wondering) If you're from another dimension, you must be the "other me". Reo (Confused): Huh? Ben: You know, just a random kid finding a weird watch that turns him into freaky monsters. Reo: Uh-huh... Ben: Well, that's me. And you must be the other version of "the kid". Reo (Convinced): Oh! I get it. a lot of Forever Knights (Who will be called FKs or Knights, knight only for a person, throughout the whole movie) show up by the hill and start running towards the tower Ben: Forever Knights?! But I-- Reo: The What Who? both transform Ben: Freezer! Reo: Heatblast! looks at Ben Heatblast: seriously? Ben: What? Wait, I've stopped shouting out my aliens' names since I was 17. Nevermind.. FKs are about to shoot them. Ben and Reo charge at the FKs. Reo shoots fire at some of them, while Ben freezes some other. We see 3 Esotericas watching the battle. Esoterica 1: Another test? Esoterica 2: But he is different! Esoterica 3: Lets jump! disappear Freezer (Holding a knight's hands): Wait, where's the Esotericas? Reo: (Looks around) Huh? knight punches Reo, throwing him a bit far. Freezer: (Pushes and freezes the knight he's been holding) Hold on! (Smashes/Rams the knight who punched Reo and freezes him. Pulls Reo up) There, there. Heatblast: Thanks. Freezer: Weak.. Heatblast (Confused): What? knight gets up and shoots Ben with a laser gun, throwing Ben away. Heatblast: (Fires fireballs at the knight) Die! fireballs killed the knight Heatblast: (Walks up to Ben) Heheh..who's the weak guy, now? (Grins) Freezer: (Transforms while getting up quickly) Sucker Punch: (Kicks Reo in the stomach, making him fall) Heatblast: Why did you do that?!!! Apologize! Sucker Punch: Yeah, yeah..sorry?.. Heatblast: What ever.... (Reverts back to normal when the Accelertrix times out) Reo: Hmph! (Looks away) transforms back into human form Ben: Wanna see my aliens? Reo: Yeah, sure! (Smiles) transforms into Diamondhead, Teleportal, Clockwork, The Worst and Grease Monkey while telling Reo their names. ''NOTE: 'Ben also transformed into 4 other aliens. They are mentioned in the Trivia section Ben remembers about the Knights and asks Reo to join him sending them to the town prison and he agrees. After that, Ben turns into XLR8 while Reo transforms into Fasttrack. XLR8: Let's go, if you can carry them. 'Cause if you can't, I'l just teleport us there. Fasttrack: Yes, I can. But where to? XLR8: To the Jail, of course. Fasttrack: Right, let's just teleport there. XLR8: Okay. (Transforms into Portaler) Portaler: (Smacks the Accelertrix symbol on Reo's chest, transforming him into Four Arms) Let's go! Four Arms: Whoa! How did you do that?! Portaler: You'll learn it sometime. (Opens a portal) Now, pick 'em all up. Four Arms: (Picks them up) Okay. Now what? Portaler: Follow me. (Gets into the portal) follows Ben into the portal. To his surprise, they are already at The Omnitrix City Jail. It is a huge prison made especially for criminals Ben defeated. Portaler: (Opens up a prison cell that is labelled "Knights") Throw 'em in. Four Arms: With pleasure. (Throws all the Knights in) Portaler: Good. (Transforms into Mindmesser) Mindmesser: (Strengthen jail bars for the Knights) There, now they won't be able to escape. Security Guard! Security Guard #1: Yes? reverts to human while Reo's Accelertrix times out, turning him into human aswell. Ben: Lock 'em all up and remove their armor. Security Guard #1: Sir, yes, sir! (Brings out cell keys and locks the cell) are now outside of the city bank, and Ben and Reo are eating tacos Ben bought. Reo: Tacos are soo good! Ben: Glad you like them. Reo: Hey, where did the Esotericas go? Ben: I have no idea. in some dark corner. Esoterica 1: What will we do? Esoterica 2: Yeah! What?! Esoterica 3: We will destroy both of the humans. smiles. Then they all laugh evily. Reo: So how do I get back home? Ben: Dunno. Characters Main Characters Protagonists (Heroes) *Ben Tennyson (Ben 20) *Reo Jones (Reo 19) Antagonists (Villains) *Esoterica (Reo 19) *Forever Knights (Ben 20) Minor Characters Good Guys *News Reporter (Ben 20) *Security Guard #1 (Ben 20) Bad Guys None Aliens Used By Ben *Mindmesser *Fourarms *Sucker Punch (2x) *Freezer *Diamondhead *Teleportal *Clockwork *The Worst *Grease Monkey *XLR8 Mentioned Only *Grey Matter *Brainstorm Used By Reo *Jetray *Heatblast *Fasttrack *Fourarms Notes/Comments by Writers *There has been some conflicts and arguements during the creation of the movie, though, we both managed to handle it. -Stick *This is not (Kinda) Canon to Reo 19 - Reo **However, it is Canon to Ben 20 (somehow). - Stick ***Ben still remembers Reo since this movie. -Stick **This is a Fanon episode of Reo 19 - Reo Trivia Ben 20 *Ben uses 14 aliens (currently). *This is Canon due to Ben creating the Dimension Travelling Portal Device which will appear in a future Ben 20 epsiode. *The other 4 aliens Ben transformed to show Reo his aliens are Moo, Ripjaws, Goop and Overflow. Reo 19 *Reo uses 4 aliens, currently. Both Category:Crossovers Category:Movies Category:Crossover Specials Category:Reo 54 Category:Reo 19 Category:Ben 20 articles